


Plenty Horny

by hutchabelle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Peeta wants to make his fiancée’s dreams come true, even if that’s in the form of a weird golden horn.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Plenty Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tales of Panem's Prompt 20: Cornucopia

“Katniss Everdeen, get your hands off me,” Peeta laughed and squirmed away from his fiancée. “I’m trying to butter the rolls.”

She nestled into his back and slid her hands down his torso to rest lightly on the deep V of his hips and then behind to cup his really gorgeous and delightfully plump ass, thank you very much.

“I’ll butter your buns.”

He chuckled and wiggled his rear end to tease her. “I bet you would.”

“Come on, Mellark. We’re all alone, and there are going to be so many people here in the next few hours, and I want you.” She blew against his right ear and bit the back of his shoulder.

“You are absolutely incorrigible, and it’s incredibly attractive,” he said and turned in her arms. He leaned down to kiss her and breathed in the scent of her. She was the best thing he’d ever seen or held or kissed or anything else. If they weren’t expecting both their entire families for Thanksgiving dinner in in two hours, he’d throw her over his shoulder and take her to bed for days.

“You like tenacity,” she murmured against the warm skin on his neck and pressed her chest against his.

“I do like it,” he agreed and nuzzled into the hollow behind her ear. “Did you set the table?”

She pulled back and stared at him with an eyebrow raised over a steely silver eye. “Really? _Really?_ ”

“What?” he asked, exasperated. “I bought that centerpiece because you liked it. You wanted the cornucopia. I’m just making sure your dreams are realized.”

“Yeah,” she sputtered, “because I care about that damn golden weird thing way more than I want to do the deed with my man before our family kills the mood for the next two days.”

“Do the deed, huh? How very racy of you, darling.”

“Oh, shut up,” she spat and backed away from him. “Forget I said anything.”

“Don’t go away mad!” he called and turned back to preparing the rest of the meal.

As much fun as it was to tease Katniss, he was just as frustrated as she was that their privacy was about to be invaded and their lives overtaken by family for the next few days. If she hadn’t insisted on hosting both the Everdeens and the Mellarks for the holiday this year, they’d be blissfully banging right now. Really, it was all her fault.

She stormed back into the kitchen a few minutes later and glared at him. “I set the stupid table. The dumb horn is on it.”

“Don’t be grumpy, sugar,” he hummed and pulled her into his arms.

“It’s called the horn of plenty, not the cone of celibacy,” she pouted and avoided his lips.

“Well, I just put the last side dishes _into_ the oven and have 35 minutes before I have to take anything _out of_ the oven.”

“Yeah?” she asked, her mouth curling into an eager smile.

“Yeah,” he responded and punctuated his answer with a searing kiss. “And I’m plenty horny.”

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hand and made a beeline for their bedroom.


End file.
